mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Wrap Up (song)
Winter Wrap Up is a song sung by all the ponies in Ponyville. The song appeared in the first season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in the episode Winter Wrap Up. Lyrics :Dash :Three months of winter coolness :And awesome holidays :Pie :We've kept our hoofsies warm at home :Time off from work to play :Applejack :But the food we've stored is runnin' out :And we can't grow in this cold :Rarity :And even though I love my boots :This fashion's getting old :Sparkle :The time has come to welcome spring :And all things warm and green :But it's also time to say goodbye :It's winter we must clean :How can I help? I'm new, you see :What does everypony do? :How do I fit in without magic? :I haven't got a clue! :Multiple :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Applejack :'Cause tomorrow spring– :Dash :–is here! :Multiple :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Dash :Bringing home the southern birds :A pegasus' job begins :And clearing all the gloomy skies :To let the sunshine in :We move the clouds :And we melt the white snow :Dash and Pinkie Pie :When the sun comes up :Its warmth and beauty will glow! :Multiple :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Rarity :Little critters hibernate :Under the snow and ice :Fluttershy :We wake up all their sleepy heads :So quietly and nice :Rarity :We help them gather up their food :Fix their homes below :Fluttershy :We welcome back the southern birds :and Rarity :So their families can grow :Multiple :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Applejack :No easy task to clear the ground :Plant our tiny seeds :With proper care and sunshine :Everyone it feeds :Apples, carrots, celery stalks :Colorful flowers too :We must work so very hard :It's just so much to do :Multiple :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Pie :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Multiple :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Sparkle :Now that I know what they all do :I have to find my place :And help with all of my heart :Tough task ahead I face :How will I do without my magic :Help the earth pony way :I want to belong so I must :Do my best today :Do my best today :Multiple :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Sparkle :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Trivia *While Twilight is organizing what the teams are doing near the end of the episode, the song is heard instrumently. International versions See also *Winter Wrap Up transcript Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts